


Potent Spirits

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Crisis of Guilt [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alcohol burns on its way down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potent Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 4x18 ["Omnivore"]

Foyet’s out, and there’s nothing they can do. Not now.

So he sits in his office, staring at the paperwork and wondering how the hell they missed it. He’s still there at 2130h, when there’s a knock on his door that precedes Dave’s entrance. The other man doesn’t even bother to say hello, just moves to the cabinet at the bottom of which is a bottle of Scotch and a handful of shot glasses—useful when there are important people about.

“Drink,” he says, handing a shot glass to Aaron.

He waits until Dave sits down across from him before tossing it back and setting the glass down.

“This is good,” he says after a moment.

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him and reaches for the bottle, conveniently placed on the desk between them. “You just stole it from me. I hope so.”

A beat; then, “It still isn’t your fault.”

A pause; a breath perhaps just a touch too uneven for comfort; then, “I know.”

“But it feels like it.”

Brown eyes meet brown, exhausted and angry. “Yeah.”

The alcohol burns on its way down.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
